¡Devil May Cry in the School!
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: otra parodia xD nuestros amados gemelos Sparda llegan a una nueva ciudad y a una nueva escuela ¿que aventuras les esperan? *Pronto Actualización*
1. Chapter 1

Hola! xD de nuevo yo con otro subnormal fic :D había mencionado en mi otro fic de DMC que subiría uno de ellos en la escuela, pues aquí esta el capitulo 1, espero les guste y haga reír para no aburrirlos mas...

¬¬ oh lo olvidaba... Disclaimer: Devil May Cry no me pertenece le pertenece a Capcom... y esto solo es por diversion bla,bla

¡Let's Read!

* * *

**¡Devil May Cry in the School!**

**Cap.1 **

Una hermosa mañana, el sol brillaba fuerte, para la familia Sparda era el comienzo de una nueva vida, su nueva vida en ciudad Fortuna, daba la impresión de ser un gran día, pero para los gemelos Sparda, sería el más molesto de sus vidas… primer día de clases, esas tres simples palabras significan: el comienzo de nuevas aventuras, amistades y momentos bochornosos, mas que todo el ultimo ¬¬ experiencia…

-¡haber niños, que se les hace tarde!- exclamo Eva quitándole las sabanas a Dante y a Vergil

-mama… cinco minutitos mas…- susurro perezosamente el menor

-a levantarse, el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y ya que hablamos de eso cantemos una…-

-¡yo me pido el baño!- interrumpió Vergil saltando de la cama

-¡no si llego primero!- exclamo Dante corriendo tras su gemelo

-… ¿niños?…-

Ambos ignorando por completo a su pobre madre, corrieron al baño, estando allí comenzó la típica batalla de todas las mañanas, quien entraría primero, mientras Dante y Vergil jugaban a las luchitas, uno golpeando y rodando encima del otro, su madre preparaba el desayuno y merienda que llevarían los gemelos. Sparda por su parte estaba tratando de aprender a usar algo que todos le llamamos auto xD pero que él le llama hijo del mal, literal claro…

-demonios, esto es la guerra… ._. supongo que esta extraña llavecita es para encender esta máquina…- susurro mientras rascaba su barbilla

Luego de varios minutos los gemelos bajan ya aseados, con sus uniformes al comedor y con algunos rasguños xD

-¿que crees que nos den de regalo de cumpleaños?- pregunto sonriente el menor

-am… no lo se, ¬¬ pero ojala no sea otro paseo con la tía Marta…- susurro el mayor

-si… aun tengo pesadillas con su bikini… era peligrosamente ajustado…- exclamo mini Dante abrazándose asimismo

-sabes siento lastima por ella…-

-¿por la tía Marta?-

-no, por su bikini…-

-jajaja si xD-

-de que tanto secretean mis bebes- interrumpió sonriente la rubia

-na-nada, tú sabes, el clima…- dijeron al unísono

-¡Kyaaah! w amo cuando hacen eso…- dijo mientras con las manos en el rostro se movía de lado a lado xD mientras Dante y Vergil la miraban arqueando una ceja

-¬¬ oye ma, porque no podemos volver a nuestro antiguo pueblo- refunfuño Vergil

-Vergil, ya les explicamos, tu papa consiguió un muy buen trabajo y debe aprovecharlo, además es una gran cambio, solo miren tenemos esta extraña lavadora en la cocina ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?-

-oye bro, mama estará bien…- pregunto algo asustado el menor

-em, madre, eso es un lavavajillas…-

-oh, jaja que lindo…-

-en fin… cuando vivíamos en el pueblo era mas fácil llegar a la escuela…- refunfuño nuevamente Vergil

-si, podíamos llegar a pie y ahora como llegamos- pregunto Dante

-de eso no tienen que preocuparse, a su padre le dieron un auto y los llevara-

-desde cuando papa sabe manejar un auto…- pregunto el mayor

-creo que desde hoy en la mañana…- dijo Dante mirando por la ventana, viendo el auto dirigirse a un árbol y estrellarse pero nah mucho… de pronto Sparda entro a la cocina

-buenos días mis adorados hijos y mi sexy amada esposa- Saludo muy feliz el albino, besando y abrazando dulcemente a Eva

-¿el auto estará bien?- se pregunto Dante mirando a su padre con una gotita y Vergil arqueando la ceja

-jaja claro, solo lo choque un poquito contra el árbol, pero sobrevivirá…- exclamo tomando su taza de café

-ay amor, espero y no te lo quiten del salario…-

-ma, es legal que papa conduzca un auto…- pregunto Dante

-es legal haber matado a un vago…- dijo Vergil en tono de sarcasmo viendo junto a Dante en la ventana

- ._. qué tal si invitamos al vago a una cena…-

-me parece excelente, hare pollo relleno…- dijo Eva sonriendo inocentemente

-genial mujer, jaja-

-oye Bro, siempre me he preguntado porque son así…- dijo Dante ya sentado comiendo sus panqueques

-yo siempre me he preguntado si somos adoptados…- dijo Vergil mirando con desaprobación el comportamiento de sus padres

Y era hora de salir, terminaron de desayunar, lavarse los dientes etc… se subieron al auto, Eva por su parte se limitaba a despedirse sin perder la cordura, luego de que Sparda "invitara" al vago temía algo peor…

-adiós ma, cuando regresemos, ¿podemos comer pizza?- exclamo sonriente Dante

-cuando regresemos, espero haya hielo…- dijo Vergil ajustando su cinturón de seguridad

-muy bien, hora de irnos, em creo que este era el acelerador…- dijo Sparda metiendo toda la chancleta al acelerador xD

-wooooooow, ¡yeah baby!- gritaba Dante agitando los brazos, por la velocidad que iban

-¡aah!- gritaba Vergil abrazando su mochila

-xD uh mira la policía viene tras nosotros…- dijo el menor viendo por la ventana de atrás

-sabia que debía ir en autobús…- se lamentaba Vergil

De pronto Sparda comenzó hacer maniobras y a manejar el auto como todo un profesional, mientras Dante emocionado agitaba los brazos porque era como jugar a un video juego, mientras Vergil estaba como congelado mirando que su padre no matara (con suerte xD) a alguien… por alguna razón la policía paro de perseguirlos, Sparda freno de golpe quedando estacionado en la pura entrada de la escuela

-¡wow, eso estuvo de lujo pa!- exclamo Dante abrazando a su padre

-xD ven que con su padre si se divierten-

-¬¬ padre… la policía anoto las placas… y creo que necesito vomitar

-eres un anciano bro, solo por ir un poco rápido quieres vomitar…- reclamo el menor

-¡no!, te echaste uno y las ventanas están cerradas-

-jojo xD ups…-

-¡cielo santo!- exclamo Sparda saliendo rápido del auto, al igual que Vergil, por ultimo salió Dante riendo mientras miraba a su gemelo y padre respirar aire fresco -¿Qué rayos les da Eva de comer…-

-no pa, esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión real es… ¡¿que tiene Dante en los intestinos?- dijo Vergil con el ceño fruncido

-no sean princesas… tu también te echas unos de terror Ver…- dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-¿q-que?, n-no es cierto…- se defendió el mayor con el rostro sonrojado

-bueno, bueno niños ya llegamos y miren nos dan la bienvenida…- dijo mirando el letrero enorme que decía –Welcome…-

-to…- le siguio Vergil

-Hell…- le siguió Dante

-¡madres!- exclamaron los tres

* * *

Finish! xD no se asusten esto es apenas el comienzo... esperen el próximo capi que ya aparecerán viejos conocidos :D espero les haya gustado, porque me divertí escribiéndolo, en fin dejen sus reviews que dejar uno no cuesta nada :( es para saber si gusto y vale la pena continuar xD como dije espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pronto Mission 9 de ¡Let's Rock Vergil! ;D

Catch you later ;D


	2. Chapter 2

****Hola!, aqui les traigo (al fin) el otro capitulo de este fic de nuestros amados gemelos en su epoca escolar xD siento la tardanza pero ya deben saber ¬¬ examenes la causa principal, bueno espero les guste esta siguiente parte ;D

**Lila: **bueno primero que nada ¡gracias! y espero no te hayas aburrido de esperar u.u y aqui esta la continuacion xDDD espero te guste

**Sofi Wesker:** igualmente gracias jaja casi hago que te orines de la risa x3

**Sarah: **gracias xD espero te sigas divirtiendo con esta nueva parte ;D

**Leilael: **ya te habia dado las gracias, pero igual ¡gracias! otra vez y espero sigas leyendo mis fics :)

**AzukaOtani: **tambien te habia mandado un mp, de nuevo gracias y ps aqui esta la continuacion

sin mas que agregar ¡Let's read!

* * *

**Cap. 2**

Al fin habían logrado llegar al la institución, sin morir al menos, pero su felicidad se les o mas bien se le acabo cuando observo el enorme letrero que decía "Welcome to Hell" xD parecía salido de un juego de Devil May Cry… cof, cof, como decía igualmente nuestro señor Sparda trataba de mantener la calma

-oye bro, tu vez lo mismo que yo- pregunto el menor con su dedo en la boca

-¿Qué?, el tipo disfrazado de payaso que esta allá grabando a esos niños…- respondió el mayor con una gotita en su cabeza

-¡no!, a papa corriendo en círculos-

-sabes que se pone así cuando se asusta, no recuerdas cuando sin querer rompió la taza favorita de mama-

-¡oh demonios!, sabia que mudarnos no era buena idea, pero de solo pensar trabajar cerca de la tienda de tacos no pude negarme…- se replicaba el pobre Sparda

-¡¿nos mudamos por tacos?- reclamo el azulito

-eh, Vergil deja de pensar en tacos, esta es una situación de emergencia-

Con el ataque de histeria que tenia el amante de los tacos xD, no se percató de una niebla oscura con rayos se aproximaba a sus hijos y a el por igual

-mira Ver, una niebla…- exclamo Dante señalando dicho evento climatológico anormal

-._. el del clima no dijo que llovería…- susurro Vergil escondiéndose detrás de su padre

-jaja, tus hijos son adorables, mi buen Sparda…- dijo la extraña nube

-esa voz, esa perversa, desagradable, asquerosa, repulsiva…-

-¬¬ ya entendimos pa…- dijeron los gemelitos abrazándose

-jeje, perdón me emocione…- se disculpo el progenitor -¡Mundus!- exclamo tomando una pose seria

-gracias por tus cordiales palabras, y estoy tan maravillado…- decía mientras tomaba ya forma de un anciano y se acercaba al mencionado hace un renglón xD –ellos son los nuevos alumnos de la escuela de la Espada, esto será delicioso…-

-jaja c-como c-crees, venimos de visita…- respondió sudando y alejándose lo más que pudo de Mundus

-pero mama dijo que esta era la escuela…- menciono Dante señalando un panfleto

-sí, mira, aquí está el escudo de la escuela- le siguió Vergil

-¬¬ no sean tan honestos- replico su padre

-tú siempre nos dices: la honestidad sabe mejor que el helado…- se defendió el rojito

-no Dante, es la honestidad ante todo- le corrigió su gemelo

-mmm, vaya, vaya, bueno pequeñines, vayan que ya van a entrar a clases, mientras yo platico con su papi…- dijo con una siniestra voz

-ok… adiós pa- se despidieron los peliblancos

-¡Niños recuerden lo que les enseñe!- les grito su padre, a lo que los albinos asintieron

-bueno los accidentes ocurren en todas partes, Spardita… juajajaja- macabramente reía mientras se marchaba –auh, niños tarados no dejen tirados sus estúpidos juguetes ¬¬ me cagan las escuelas…-

-._. Eva va matarme, peor aún, me quitara la DS, no debo remediar esto- termino su frase y corrió al auto del mal xD y se dirigió a casa

De vuelta con los gemelos, según el papel que tenían debían ir con el sub director Sanctus, para que les diera su horario y todo lo de la escuela que me da flojera mencionarlo ;9, mientras iban caminando Dante se distrajo con una profesora, separándose de su gemelo

-oye Dante, ¿Dónde estará la oficina…?, Dante…- dijo mirando a todas partes -¬¬ demonios otra vez se desapareció…-

El pequeño Vergil decidió adelantarse, pero la escuela era tan enorme que termino en la biblioteca que estaba al otro lado de su destino, en otras palabras, se perdió, por su lado Dante continuo siguiendo a la profesora hasta que llego a la sala de profesores y no pudo entrar, nos vamos ahora con Lord Sparda que estaba llegando a casa, estaciono el auto atropellando al vago otra vez, deprisa entro y llego a la sala, donde la señora de Sparda estaba viendo su clásica novela, Maria Pandolfa se enamora (no se inventar nombres de novelas xD sorry)

-¡cariño, cariño!, tenemos que irnos, rápido no tenemos tiempo- gritaba agitando los brazos -¿Eva?, me oyes, yuju…-

-Sparda, amorcito, estoy viendo mi novela, ¡así que no me jodas!- reclamo la rubia con una siniestra aura a su alrededor

-…si, de acuerdo, me…- antes de que acabara el valiente caballero oscuro corrió y se escondió en la cocina –T_T porque nadie me hace caso- sollozaba el albino

De vuelta con Vergil, mientras divagaba buscando la salida, se perdió en uno de los tantos pasillos de la biblioteca

-dónde diablos estaba la salida- refunfuño el mayor

-¡oh!, que tenemos aquí, carne fresca…- decía un calvo de ojos bicolor, mirando de pies a cabeza a Vergil –que lindo estas…-

-o_o mi sexto sentido demonio me dice que hay un calvo pervertido aquí- dijo abrazando su mochila

-hola, jovencito, que buscas…- pregunto el pelón con las babas afuera

-am, la salida…-

-buscas la leyenda de Sparda…-

-no… la salida ¡¿que no oyó?- refunfuño el peliblanco

-._. ah, bueno, si quieres te acompaño…- dijo relamiéndose los labios

-no quiero, gracias- exclamo caminando rápidamente, para su suerte la salida estaba justo a unos pasos

-pero no seas así, déjame te…-

-¡Ayuda, este pelón raro me está acosando y me quiere violar!- grito el pequeño Vergil corriendo agitando los brazos

-¡no es cierto!, solo quiero mostrarte cositas…- dijo el pelón corriendo tras Vergil

De pronto Vergil se resbalo y cayo de cara al suelo, Arkham estaba como un león tras su presa pero cuando iba atrapar al pobre mini Sparda, cayo inconsciente al suelo

-disculpa a mi padre, desde que se golpeo la cabeza en vacaciones actúa así- le dijo una niña de cabello negro y ojos bicolor, que le había disparado un tranquilizador

-ah, gracias- dijo sacudiendo su ropa –que mal por ti-

-ya lo sé, pero mama dice que está pasando por una etapa-

-¿esta menstruando?-

-:D ¿Qué?-

De vuelta con mini Dante, ya resignado a que no pudo hablarle a la profe sexy continuo su camino

-aaah, mmm, donde estará Vergil, oh pero si allá esta…- dijo corriendo en dirección de un niño de cabello blanco, sentado en unas gradas -¡Vergil!- exclamo tocando el hombro del chico

-eh, ¿y tú qué?-respondió el chico, que ya viéndolo de cerca no era Vergil

-santos similares…- dijo Dante con cara de WTF?, mientras el otro niño solo arqueaba una ceja

* * *

Bueno y por ahora es todo de aventuras escolares, espero les haya gustado, pobre Vergil pero yo cuando estaba en la secundaria me salio un profe asi ._. de verdad, era profe de Frances, y a cada nada se me insinuaba y yo con el miedo de mierda si me viola ¡¿que? xD la suerte fue que nunca me quede sola con el -_-u lo feo se excitaba rarisimo cuando le hablaban de mi... aaaaj bueno dejando eso de lado les agradezco si lo leen y les gusta xDDDDDD plis dejen review que como he dicho no cuesta nadita :( en fin nos estamos leyendo, y lean mi crossover (si quieren ;) ) y el de Let's Rock Vergil xDDD

Catch you later x3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! w mis queridos/as lectores/as :3 adivinen que les traigo el capi 3 de DMC in the School yei! ok no xD pero al fin e_e me entro la inspiración y lo escribí ajkajka se que lo han estado esperando con ansias y yo de desgraciada no lo escribía rápido xD bueno pero acá esta ya y bueno usando traumas de inspiración mas novelas baratas xDDD ahora agradecer reviews *-*

**sofi wesker: **-_-u seep por desgracia si e_e Dios fue lo mas traumatico y horrible de mi puberta juventud (xDD que? tengo 19 años akajakjajka) era como decirlo... ._. una mierda que daba miedo aparte el muy desgraciado se parecia a Arkham! a ARKHAM! akjkajkaka Ver tenemos traumas identicos xDDDD bueno espero te guste el fic :3

**Leilael: **-_- ni que lo digas desagradable se queda corto... xD ajkaka me alegro que te gustara y espero que después de tanto tiempo lo leas :P

**Myriam Mitsune:** asdadsadsas también para ti C: ok no .-. xD espero disfrutes este capi ;D

**Franela: **asadsda me alegro que te gustara... estamos en sincronía .-. a mi también se me esfuma la inspiración pero cuando me viene me viene xDDDDDDD espero te guste esta actualización :3

**VickySparda:** ajkajkakja en serio no pensé que les hiciera gracia el nombre :'D que bien que si (seguro la estupidez que significa haberlo inventado w) típico de los hermanos no entienden la subnormalidad de una persona ¬¬ gente desconsiderada xDDDDDDDD espero ya hayas leído el fic de Let's Rock Vergil :3 y te guste esta actualización x3

**maiihenderson: ***-* me alegro que te guste mucho el fic, realmente te inspira a seguir escribiendo ^^ hablando seriamente me encantan sus reviews me hace sentir que vale muchísimo la pena hacerlos reír y seguir esta historia gracias, y bueno ya he avisado que si ven a alguien que se roba mi fics me pasen el link ¬¬ que arderá en el infierno yo mismo lo llevo :)

**Enzo benitez: **xDDD gracias Enzo esta vez me inspire (?) o me metí algo .-. ok no xDDDD porque ajkajkaka te lo dije en facebook T^T puto profe de Francés y su parecido a Arkham xDDDDD no sabia que salia en batman esas series las vi de niña pero tenia que 6 o menos años ajkaka que me voy acordar xP eso lo saque de iCarly jaja bueno espero te guste ;3

sin mas que agregar... uh! aguarden una pequeña aclaración xDDD saldrán unos diálogos en negrita eso quiere decir el pensamiento de los personajes xD ahora si

Let's read!

* * *

Cap 3

Los tres albinos estaban en situaciones extrañas, Sparda estaba escondido en la cocina esperando que su tierna y terrorífica mujer terminara de ver su tan famosa novela de bajo presupuesto xD, Vergil estuvo a punto de ser violado por una versión mas horrible y perturbadora de Pedobear ósea entiéndase Arkham xDDDD y por último el pequeño Dante se había encontrado con su posible trillizo perdido o con que su padre era un juguetón, if you now what i mean xDDDDD

-._. Santos similares batman eh que digo tu quien eres- pregunto Dante mas confundido que de costumbre

-¬¬ ¿Qué te importa?- refunfuño el pequeño peliblanco

-Buenos días Nero… O.O waaa no me habías dicho que tenias un hermano gemelo- exclamo una castaña con coleta mirando de pies a cabeza al rojito

-¡Kyrie! ¬¬ arruinaste mi anonimato…- se quejo Nero

-Hola, me llamo Kyrie, ¿tu cómo te llamas?- exclamo la castaña sonriendo inocentemente

-Dante, ¿no han visto un chico igual a mi pero con el cabello hacia atrás?-

-O_O ¡¿Hay otro tú?!-

-¬¬ yo si tengo un gemelo, este chico no sé porque se parece a Vergil y a mí, por cierto que linda eres ¿en qué grado estas?- pregunto el albino sonriendo de forma picara y tomándole la mano a Kyrie

-^/^ ay que tierno… jiji estoy en el 5° grado-

-grrr… ¡aléjate de mi chica!- grito Nero casi tirándosele a Dante

-mmm pues a Kyrie chan no le molesta que la tome de la mano- se defendió Dante

-ahora si… no la cuentas…- exclamo Nero exasperado tirando a Dante y cayendo encima de el

-¡ah quítate de encima energúmeno!- gritaba Dante tratando de apartarlo entre golpes, mordeduras y Kyrie emocionada por que dos chicos se peleaban por ella

-¿Q-q-q-que pa-pa-pasa aquí?- exclamo un hombre por demás extravagante y feo xD

-O_O ¡madres!- exclamaron los tres mirando atónitos al profesor de zapatos puntiagudos

Mientras que por otra parte Vergil y Lady se dirigían a la oficina del director, el pobre Ver aun continuaba traumado por ser casi violentado y para peores en una biblioteca si no hubiera sido por la chica no la estaría contando… o si pero sin poder sentarse xDD ._. anyway Lady le mostraba gentilmente el camino

-Entonceeees ¿tu padre se golpeo la cabeza y por eso es así?- pregunto Vergil mirando el panfleto de la escuela

-n.n aah si hemos intentado golpearlo pero sigue igual- respondió la chica limpiando su arma o_o

-._. Sabía que este sitio era raro- dijo Vergil sintiendo un extraño escalofrío por toda la espalda –demonios otra vez mi sexto sentido demonio-

-_-u ay mierda otro que se jode de la cabeza- exclamo la chica decepcionada

-aaah, Dios ese chico es tan cautivante…- exclamo el pelón levantándose –muajaja oh pequeño hijo de Sparda… serás todo para mí-

-**ay no, siento malas vibras O_O estoy seguro que ese anciano me va querer hacer algo, sé que soy absurdamente sexy y adorable a pesar de mi edad pero preferiría que fuera una maestra que eso…- **pensó el pobre Vergil abrazando aun mas su mochila

-^^ debes ir donde el subdirector Sanctus ¿verdad?-

-si… dime que no es un loco- pregunto Vergil esperando alguna buena noticia

-xD nombre este está mas chiflis que mi padre, suerte- se despidió la chica yendo a su clase

-¬¬ genial… si no nos vamos de la ciudad hoy me fugo- refunfuño el pequeño Vergil tocando la puerta de la oficina

Y volviendo con el respetable señor Sparda, al fin la desgraciada novela de nombre estrambótico y patrocinada por marcas patito xD había acabado, mientras el albino estaba escondido en la cocina comiendo pastelillos la señora Eva se acerco bastante seria

-Eva, cariñito ya acabo tu novela ¿cierto?, entonces ya puedo avisarte del peligro en que estamos sé que me vas a querer matar pero antes debemos rescatar a los niños y… ¿me estas escuchando?- exclamo el señor Sparda extrañado por el comportamiento de su mujer hasta que fue azotado contra la refrigeradora y siendo "algo" manoseado pero solo un poquito xD

-¡Sparda hagámoslo ya!- grito la mujer tomando de la camisa al pobre albino

-o_o pero anoche lo hicimos 3 veces y estoy sin baterías-

-¬¬ grrr :9 me gusta cuando te niegas…- susurro Eva arrastrando al pobre Sparda a la habitación

-._. A pesar de estar casado siento que es violación-

-no seas melodramático xD probaremos lo que salió en mi novela María Pandolfa se enamora-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡ahora si tengo miedo!, más que aquella vez que Cerberus casi me aplasta con su trasero _- gritaba Sparda tratando de forcejear con su esposa pero todos sabemos que con esposas con auras malignas no se puede discutir xD

Volviendo con los gemelos, al lugar donde estaba Dante, el clon de Dante eh que digo Nero y Kyrie atrapados y esperando lo peor del maestro de Ciencias Agnus

-N-no p-pasa na-nada- exclamo Nero burlándose

-¬¬ no me hace gracia tu chiste…-

-._. Wao yo pensaba que los tartamudos eran así todo el tiempo-

-n_n el solo tartamudea cuando esta enfuscado-

-Nero, Kyrie ya sonó la campana largo a clases con el profesor Arkham- Nero y Kyrie se marcharon, mientras el profesor miraba fijamente a Dante mientras él pensaba que o era absurdamente sexy o que tenía un enorme moco en la cara xD –vamos a la oficina del subdirector Sanctus-

-xD ¡uh la cafetería!- dijo Dantito corriendo a dicho lugar

-C-carajo a-a d-donde va-vas- tartamudeo como de costumbre corriendo tras Dante

Mientras que Vergil estaba aterrado no solo por conocer a su loco subdirector sino también por unas estatuas que no tenían cabeza sujetando unas espadas que de pura, puuuraaa casualidad le sonreían con expresiones estúpidas .-. e ignorando esto las puertas de la oficina se abrieron todo estaba oscuro el pequeño Ver trago saliva y camino lentamente

-y yo que pensaba que el sótano de la casa de la abuela Matier era tétrico…- susurro Ver mirando los retratos hechos o por niños de pre kínder o por alguien con severos problemas psicológicos, las luces se encendieron

-Bienvenido jovencito, ¿eres Vergil Sparda?- exclamo el anciano que parecía una versión satanizada del papa xD ajkajka me lo imagine Papalica ok no ignoren este comentario :P

-o_o si señor…- respondió el peliblanco sin dejar de mirar las desagradables y repulsivas uñas del anciano entre otro MONTON de cosas desagradables de su Santidad c:

-Espero que la escuela sea de tu agrado, tu clase es la 5-2 y no eran dos se supone que tienes un hermano ¿no?-

-¬¬ pues si pero de primero estaba conmigo me voltee y luego ya no estaba…-

-claro, luego lo traerán ahora si vas a clase de Historia con el profesor Arkham-

-a todo esto… ¿cuándo es el almuerzo? ¬¬ me muero de hambre- refunfuño Vergil

-es a las 10 a.m. **e_e en serio me cagan los niños ya tenía suficiente con Nero, ahora debo soportar a otros dos que pueden ser peores**, bueno y la dirección de la clase es, camina 100 metros a la izquierda, luego donde veas una fuente doblas a la derecha subes las escaleras chuecas sigues directo y en la puerta con unos cuervos enfrente esta tu clase x3 adiosito- termino y saco a Vergil de la oficina el cual aun estaba estático tratando de recordar como mierda llegaría a la clase

-o_o escaleras chuecas, cuervos en la entrada ¬¬ con un demonio tendré suerte si encuentro el maldito baño asdadkjasjka ah!- nota: esta refunfuñando en idioma… demonio! xDDDD

De vuelta con Dante, estaba ya ordenando un manjar hasta que el profe Agnus entro y lo jalo de las orejas e_e

-¡aaauh! ¬¬ demonios está bien iré a clase e_e cielos debería buscar novia aunque sea una muñeca inflable-

-O_O ¡¿Qué?! ¬¬* muy bien niño este es tu día de suerte iras a la oficina del subdirector…- reclamaba Agnus de suerte NO tartamudeando xD

-._. waao en serio debo ir ahí xD usted es mago o algo así- respondió Dante sorprendido mientras Agnus tenía un tic no en el ojo sino en toda la cara xDD

-…-

* * *

xDD que pasara? pues muchas cosas ajkajakja espero les gustara y pronto actualizo :3 bastante subnormal no? pero pronto sabrán del em doloroso (?) destino de Sparda o el de los gemelos o el del basurero numero 2 ok no xDDDDDD bueno me despido mandandoles un abrazo y espero lo disfruten y como siempre digo dejen un review que dejar uno no cuesta nada :')

Catch you later xDDDDDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

¡Holaaaaa! xD volví con la continuación de este subnormal fic y para avisarles que me estoy poniendo al día con los fics jeje ^^u para que no me enchinchen ¬¬ xD ok no asadsadsdasdas pero bueno es que aparte de bloqueos de imaginación tuve que hacer unos putos exámenes ._. que de saber que iba a reprobar 2 casi 3 hubiera seguido escribiendo xDDDDDDDDDD pero bueno ahora a responder reviews OwO que es divertido xD

**enzo benitez: **asdasdaasas me diste la idea xDDDD espero te guste esta continuación :B

**Sofi:** de nuevo no escribo tu Nick porque me da flojera xDDDDDDDDDDDDD aajajajaja ni dudes Eva parece del tipo tranquilo pero a la hora de la hora xD Sparda ha de decir cásate con una yandere decían será divertido decían asdasdasdas pobre Sparda en este capi sabrás de su pobre dignidad xDDD disfrutalo :3

**Myriam Mitsune: **ajajajaja xD espero que no mueras con esta parte y espero te guste :3

**diego: **y no solo seco asdasdadasdas xDDDDDDDDDDD espero te guste esta continuación

**bloody mary: **asdadasdasd tranquis no hagas bilis xDDDD ya esta la continuación así que no llores OwO y D: no ha pasado tanto tiempo o sí… ¬¬ ok nadie diga nada xDD gracias por decir que tengo talento ;w; nyaaa lo aprecio gracias! Espero te guste xDDD

Y sin más que joder xDDDD

Let's read!

* * *

**Cap 4**

Continuando con el fic tirado después de mucho tiempo ^^u jejem, los albinos se encontraban cada uno con en una difícil situación, Sparda tratando de sobrevivir a la utrajada de su vida xDDDD, Vergil tratando de encontrar la clase de Historia buscando cuervos y viendo que toda la escuela estaba mas chueca de lo que esperaba ._. Dante por su lado estaba siendo arrastrado a la oficina del Sub Director Sanctus pero al parecer era el menos preocupado o no se había percatado de su problema xD

-S-solo e-espera que lleguemos c-con el d-director- regañaba el maestro Agnus mientras Dante se puso a escuchar música en el trayecto

-OPAGANGAM STYLE! xD- a todo pulmón cantaba Dante y aun siendo arrastrado hacía el bailecito y todo

-Em… **en serio mi madre tenia razón ¬¬ debí conseguir mejor trabajo que este, por ejemplo editor de manga, **deja de bailar esa porquería y camina- refunfuño el maestro

-o_o Oooh eres un Beliber del orto- gritaba Dante agitando los brazos

Dejando un momentito al pequeño rocker de Dante, Vergil continuo divagando por la escuela hasta que termino en el Gimnasio, mas enfadado que al principio y haciendo berrinches estilo Dante

-¬¬ Sabia que esta estúpida ciudad era rara, al igual que esta estúpida escuela y esta estúpida estatua que hace de maquina de refrescos- se quejo pateando a la dicha estatua que no era otra que una estatua divina que hacía de máquina de refrescos xD

-¡Auh! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- reclamo la estatua mirando a Ver fijamente

-O_O **Mierda, mierda las estatuas maquinas de refresco divinas no hablan algo raro ocurre aquí, -_-u bueno de eso no hay duda, primero el director raro que flotaba, el pelón pervertido de closet, su hija que tiene armas de fuego, las estatuas sin cabeza que sus espadas sonreían de forma estúpida, luego el subdirector salido de una película del exorcista… no me queda duda… ¡**UN FANFIC!- grito Vergil abrazando su mochila acertando en sus sospechas aunque a no se de donde vinieron ewe

-Quieres que te de una Vital Star S cuestan un dólar y de todos sabores, sabor fresas demoniacas, explosión de demonios, mezcla infernal de frutas y la mejor de todas Holy Water con gas- ofreció cordialmente la estatua

-._. Que nombres mas raros, pero bue tengo sed- exclamo Vergil sacando un billete de un dollar -_-u am ¿dónde demonios pongo el dólar?-pregunto Ver buscando por todas partes

-jijiji…- se reía pervertidamente la estatua-maquina babeando al máximo

-o_o changos…-

Volviendo con el pobre señor Sparda que se encontraba siendo violado, ultrajado, abusado, desflorado etc, etc xDDDD cuando finalmente la respetable señora Eva había acabado se quedo dormida.

-Q_Q mi padre tenia razón… las mujeres humanas son peores que las súcubos, **uh ahora que Eva esta dormida puedo bajar a ver Llamando y Ganando xD, **bien despacio- susurro el albino lentamente bajando de su cama

-¿A donde vas cariño?- pregunto la rubia mirando con una aura negra a su alrededor mientras sonreía del modo más yandere imaginado

-¡Amorcito! creí que estabas dormida jeje yo iba a tomar algo- decía mientras abrazaba su ropa

-Ah y por cierto que era lo que me querías decir acerca de los niños, n_n* porque si es que están en peligro Sparda cariño lo vas a pagar…- amenazo mientras sonreía "tiernamente"

-O_O Los niños en peligro… c-como c-crees, quería decirte que eran tan peligrosamente adorables cuando entraron **T_T estoy muerto…- **se lamentaba el pobre Sparda creyendo si hizo mal en aceptar su trabajo solo porque Taco Bell quedaba al lado xD

Continuando con Dante que era arrastrado con estilo a la oficina de su Santidad satanizada xD, cuando al fin llegaron Agnus lo tiro como tiro yo mi cel Nokia :D dejando al rojito frente a las estatuas con espadas que sonríen estúpidamente.

-Mira hermano tenemos un invitado- decía Agni bien emocionado, sentirán un dejavu xDD

-Tenemos que hacer sentir cómodo a nuestro invitado- decía Rudra con los ojos brillosos ._. bueno saben a que me refiero porque si brillan D: xD mientras Dante se rascaba la cabeza dejando salir un gran suspiro

-Hermano nuestro invitado suspiro-

-Suspiro, ¿Qué es un suspiro?- preguntaba Rudra

-Bueno un suspiro es…-

-¡BUENO YA!, ¬¬ cuanto más planean seguir con estas estupideces- gritaba Dante ya desesperado de que no se callaran –no sé que es peor oírlos a ustedes o tener que entrar a esa oficina que luce peor que el pollo relleno de mamá- se quejaba con escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda cuando mucho y dirigiéndose a su cruel destino

-¡Espera!- gritaron las espadas llorando xD –llévanos contigo estábamos esperando a alguien poderoso que nos pudiera controlar-

-._. ¿Poderoso? xD ya lo sabía- decía Dantito totalmente orgulloso -¬¬ pero con una condición-

-¡¿Cual?!- preguntaron al unísono

-¡NO HABLEN!- grito el albino tomando a dichas espadas

-xD De acuerdo nos callamos- dijeron sonrientes provocando que mini Dante golpeara sus cabezas

-¬¬ ¡Qué no hablen o los vendo en una compra y venta!- amenazo el rojito dejando estáticos y mudos de paso a los pobres Agni y Rudra, acomodándolos en su espalda se dirigió a la oficina

De vuelta con Vergil y su gran dilema de donde demonios meter el dollar para obtener su Vital Star, estaba ahí de pie pensando en dos grandes e inteligentes observaciones la primera: que perversión tener esta clases de estatuas-maquinas con las teresas al aire xDDD en una escuela, segunda: poner el dollar en algún orificio significa violación xD aun con estos problemas Ver decidió obtener sea como sea una refrescante Vital Star de demonios explosivos.

-o_o Eh… **mierda me muero de sed, pero esta estatua-maquina aparte de hablar no tiene un orificio donde poner el dollar aunque… **n.n am señora estatua me podría dar la bebida antes de que le de mi dinero- decía el azulito con una adorable expresión de ternura (poco usual en él ._.)

-Mmm no sé…- respondió la pervertida maquina mirando a Ver que hacia cara de perrito asustado con los ojos brillantes como si fuera a llorar –OwO d-de acuerdo- termino aceptando y dándole su dicha bebida

-xD ¡Gracias!- exclamo el pequeño Vergil metiendo todo el billetote en la boca de la estatua y marchándose de ahí –pfff inocente…-

Luego de esto camino durante un buen rato hasta que se encontró con una chica rubia sentada leyendo un libro de artes oscuras o algo raro ._. cuando la niña sintió que la estaban mirando volteo donde Vergil sonrojándose al verlo y el mencionado también (ay el amor de niños ._. ok no xD)

-H-hola, me llamo Alice, ¿y tú?- dijo la chica levantándose y caminando hacia Vergil

-E-eh me llamo Vergil, em soy nuevo aquí ¿sabes dónde está la clase de historia?- decía el azulito mirando a otro lugar levemente sonrojado

-Sí, por aquí sígueme- dijo la chica tomando la mano de Vergil

Continuando con la comedia y dejando lo cursi de lado xDDDD volvemos con el señor Sparda que estaba tratando de encontrar alguna forma de decirle a su esposa, sin morir claro esta, como había metido la pata bueno no solo la pata sino TODO el cuerpo al llegar a la ciudad donde estaba su eterno y raro archienemigo Mundus y la bola de ineptos que tiene como vasallos.

-Jeje Eva amorcito si hipotéticamente corriéramos peligro, en especial los niños hipotéticamente claro ¿Qué me harías?- pregunto el pobre Spardita abrazando su almohada temiendo lo peor

-^^u ¿Qué haría?, pues te sacaría los intestinos, los echaría en una bolsita y jugaría a la pelota con ellos…- decía sonriendo ALEGREMENTE –pero claro que es hipotéticamente-

-O_O aja… **mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaa ¿Qué demonios hago ahora?, sí se entera mis intestinos sufrirán las consecuencias, aunque no sabía que a Eva le gustara jugar al futbol xD genial, digo concéntrate Sparda que puedes darle a los niños para que puedan defenderse como los hijos del gran Caballero Oscuro Sparda… **voy al sótano- grito el albino tirándose de la cama y corriendo a dicho lugar

-Cariño no olvides ponerte los pantalones- grito la rubia encendiendo la TV –¡yes! Ya comenzó mi comedia romántica Petrolina la del barrio- *uy donde habremos escuchado ese nombre xD*

Mientras Dante se preparaba psicológicamente para entrar a dicha oficina, en cuanto abrió la puerta y observo los cuadros pensó Silent Hill, luego pensó que este lugar estaba lleno de desequilibrados xD la habitación estaba totalmente oscura lo que ocasiono que chocara con una mesita y cayera de cara al suelo.

-Veeees te dije que ahí había una mesita- se quejo Agni

-¬¬ ¿Qué parte de NO hablar no entendieron?- reclamo Dante levantándose y tratando de encender la luz

-Pero no quieres oír creepypastas joven amo- agrego Rudra aclarando la garganta, mientras Dante hacia la cara de Are you serious?, mientras estaban en esta extraña charla la luz se encendió mostrando una escena dramática de su Santidad mirando a Dante

-O_O L a que me….- dijo Dante levantándose de golpe

-Buenos días mas bien buenas tardes, tu hermano estuvo aquí hace como desde el capitulo anterior lo cual ¬¬ hace mucho tiempo- mencionaba Sanctus (nombre más putito xD)

-Seguro… em a todo esto ¿Cuándo es el almuerzo? ¬¬ me muero de hambre-

-_-u **Es un dejavu ¬¬ NO, ¡es mi pinche vida diaria!- **se quejaba internamente el pobre Sanctus con Dante mirándolo con su tierna cara de me vale toronjas xD

* * *

Buuuuueeeeenoooooo hasta acá xD porque se me canso la mano y el cerebro ._. xD seeep disculpen haber tardado tanto pero bueno ya lo justifique allá arriba, ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? Pues muchas cosas xDDDDDDD :problem?: ok no pues se habrán sorprendido de la aparición de Alice bueno no tanto xD mi lado fangirl (¬¬ cuando no :B) pero es que me gusto cuando Vergil se llevo a Alice con él ¬¬ porque demonios no acabaron el manga e_e asdasdasdas pero en fin me gusta esta pareja así que aparece en el fic :3 siempre le saco el doble sentido a las cosas perdóname Ver xD acosado por Arkham y ahora una estatua-maquina de refrescos divina (?) pobre Sparda mujer tan violenta que tiene y el dejavu con el cinema antes de pelear con los estimados Agni y Rudra, si el día de hoy estuvo muy subnormal espero les haya gustado y me despido con el consejo random del día xDDDDDDDDD nunca hagan la tarea :B asdasdasdasd ¬¬ en serio no sirve de na' lalalala c: como siempre digo dejen reviews espero lo disfruten nos estamos leyendo

Catch you later xB


	5. Chapter 5

Hola xDDDDD después de –se fija en la fecha- ._. no tengo la mas mínima puta idea de cuanto ha pasado :yaoiming: pero el punto es que es mucho asdsadsadsa al fin traigo actualización :3 sí, sí e.e ya sé que me tardo mucho pero vean el lado realista ¬¬ nadie me paga xDDDD asdsasadsadad pero por otra parte se me van las ideas y ahora culpen a la ps3 que tengo que me distrae xD pero buano tengan algo por seguro a menos que muera siempre (tarde :B) tendrán su actualización, bueno aclaraciones del capitulo nomas que para marcar los flashback uso la letra cursiva ^^ y que la letra en negrita son pensamientos de los personajes xD ahora contestar reviews :3

**Sofi:** xDD seeeeh ¬¬ ya había olvidado las creepypastas pero por alguien me arrastre a ellas asdsadsadsad ._.u pobre Sparda se caso con una yandere xDDD incluso Nevan hubiera sido mas segura (?) espero te guste la actualización

**Myriam Mitsune:** asdsadasdsad ¬¬ es que el que odia esa canción es beliber :yaoming: espero disfrutes de esta continuación :3

**diego:** ._. yo no ¬¬ anciano de **** xDDDD ah ._. y asdsadsadsadsada es como una risa histérica, loca y sin sentido :yaoming: nomas no lo entiendas escríbela LOL xD espero te guste la conti :B

**Enzo benitez:** xD bro has visto que las cosas esas están con las bubis al aire ._. mínimo perverts iban a ser asdsadsadsad ._.u wowo yo no puedo ver a Eva de esa forma xD pero se me hace divertido que sea la pervertida abusadora del buen Sparda :B a Sparda me lo imagino tímido y torpe xDDDDDD (aunque quien sabe como demonios será realmente xD)

**Guest:** ._. Em… sí… di a entender que lo saque del juego… esto es un fic de DMC ósea que me basaría en algo además de los personajes… en fin disfruta de la conti

**KarLiiux-STH:** asdsadadsa sí u.u yo sé lo que sienten xDDDD pero todo sea por la comedia ._.u bueno aclaro que sea lo que sea que Eva le haga a Sparda no lo describiré xDDD ni saldrá aquí asdsadadsdsad espero te guste esta nueva parte xD

Sin mas que agregar

Let's read!

* * *

**Cap 5**

Continuamos con el extraño fic donde por alguna extraña razón Mundus es director de una escuela, Agnus :yaoming: igual de feo pero con trabajo de profesor y Arkham sigue siendo igual de tétrico ._. xD pero bueno seguimos con el pobre Dante muriendo de hambre mientras Sanctus deseaba no precisamente abrazarlo

-Tu hermano estuvo aquí, pero creo que ya debió llegar a la clase sino… muajajajajajaja- reía maléficamente su santidad dando vueltitas en su silla

-._. ¿Cuál es el chiste? ¬¬ viejos…- refunfuñaba Dante cuando de repente apareció Mundus atravesando la pared como si nada y de pura casualidad con las bolas al aire D:

-Oh pero que tenemos aquí, si es el pequeño retoño de mi buen amigo Sparda- dijo acariciando la cabeza del rojito el cual estaba pasmado, no porque atravesara la pared sino por andar en paños menores (?)

-¿Es legal que ande así?- pregunto el pobre albino tratando de apartar su cabeza de la mano de Mundus

-Jaja que ternurita- exclamo apretando las mejillas de Dante -no deberías faltarle el respeto a tus mayores, pero como sea deberías estar en clases-

-Sí, tienes que ir a clase de historia con el profesor Arkham- dijo el anciano limando sus asquerosas uñas xD

-._.u Seguro… - susurro Dante corriendo y cerrando de un golpe la puerta de la oficina –O_O maldición… eso es lo mas traumante que he visto en toda mi vida-

-Y eso que no has visto el tamaño gigante de Mundus ._.- añadió Rudra provocando un escalofrío cuando mucho en el pobre Dante quien decidió buscar la cafetería en busca de olvidar semejante trauma

-Creo que tengo un plan para destruir a los pequeños retoños de mi buen Sparda…- dijo el anciano rascando su barba

-Pero esta historia es blanca, no que no debemos destruir a nadie- pregunto Sanctus retocando el manicure de sus uñas digo retocando masculinamente sus uñas xD

-¬¬ ¡PARA LA MARICONADA!- grito Mundus tirando el frasquito de esmalte –como decía, será perfecto nunca podrá fallar este plan-

Dejando un momento a los ancianos locos, volvemos con Sparda que se encuentra desempolvando el sótano en busca de sus armas xD

-Rebellion, Yamato ¿Dónde están?- preguntaba Sparda lanzando cajas y buscando por doquier

-Amorcito ¿Qué buscas?- pregunto la rubia mirando todo el desorden con varias venitas en su frente

-¿Sabes donde están Rebellion y Yamato?- pregunto el albino en medio de cajas xD

-._. Sí, en la cocina donde siempre- dijo la rubia esquivando las cajas

-o_o WTF?- exclamo corriendo a la cocina viendo colgadas a dichas espadas

-xD ¿Qué cuenta jefe?- pregunto Rebellion con brillitos a su alrededor

-Odio ser una espada- se quejo Yamato

-Ah ¿hola?… concentrémonos, tengo una importante misión para ustedes- exclamo Sparda en una pose bien seria poco usual en él en este fic xD

-._. Seguro… pero don se acuerda que somos espadas y no podemos caminar- agregó inteligentemente Rebellion

-Rebellion tiene razón y eso que la espada inteligente soy yo-

-Ay ya sé, miren ustedes serán las armas de mis hijos así que más vale se comporten y aprendan técnicas nuevas y defiendan el trasero de mis hijos- exclamo el respetable señor bajándolos de donde estaban

-D: ¡¿Vamos a luchar contra degenerados?!- pregunto alarmado el pobre Rebellion

Dejándolos un momento xD regresamos con Vergil el cual junto a la pequeña Alicia divagaba buscando la maldita clase de historia ._. la cual pasaron cuatro veces sin darse cuenta

-Am… ._. Si sabes donde vamos ¿no?-pregunto Ver mirando detenidamente el pasillo donde estaban

-^^u Se supone, es que también soy nueva, pero me parece que este era el camino…- dijo la rubia aun tomada de la mano de azulito

-Ya veo... jeje- susurro nervioso sonrojándose al igual que Alice –Ali…-

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO?!- grito de repente el profesor Arkham casi matando del susto a los pobres enamorados xDDDD

-O_O Da fuq?- dijeron al unísono

-¿Qué planeaban hacer? ¿Tener sexo?- preguntaba histérico

-._. Realmente dijo esa palabra ¿verdad?- pregunto Alice con una gotita

-._.u Sí…- respondió el pobre azulito escondiéndose tras ella

-¬¬ Señorita Alice aléjese de ese estimado y adorable estudiante- dijo el pelón mirando de arriba abajo al pobre azulito

-**T^T mierda, mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaaaa justo cuando me estaba llevando bien con ella tenía que venir la versión creepy de pedobear a cagarmela ;_; un poco de clemencia… **ahora sería un buen momento para morir…- refunfuño el pobre Vergil

-._. Los rumores eran ciertos…-

-Bueno señorita Alice pase a la clase el jovencito Vergil y yo tenemos asuntos que charlar…- demando babeándose completamente

-Tranquilo… tengo un plan- susurro la chica guiñándole el ojo y corriendo a la clase

-Muy bien… jeje… nuestro encuentro fue frustrado en la biblioteca pero ahora tenemos mas tiempo-

-**O_O** **mierda e.e esto es culpa de papá por no dejarme llevar un cuchillo a la escuela ¬¬ estúpidas leyes de no matar a nadie… será hacerlo a la antigua T_T aunque me castiguen una semana… **Adiós ps3…- dijo el azulito preparándose para aplicarle una llave china a Arkham cuando de pronto el dicho degenerado se colapso en el suelo –._. ¿eeeeeeeeh?-

-¿Estas bien? xD- pregunto Lady guardando su pistola

-¬¬ ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese viejo?- pregunto Ver recogiendo su mochila

-¬¬ De nada… ah y ya te dije fue culpa de ese golpe que se dio cuando fuimos de vacaciones-

-Yo pensaba que un golpe en la cabeza provocaba amnesia y no que se le volteara la tortilla…-

-._. Crees que no me lo he preguntado… y lo peor es que tiene que ser mi padre- dijo la castaña recostada en la pared

-Mi más sentido pésame…- exclamo el azulito tocándole el hombro

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Dante se encontraba ordenando su tan ansiado manjar siendo vigilado, justo cuando ya se había sentado y estaba de lo mejor atarugándose con la comida apareció una chica rubia bastante coqueta asdfafdsaZORRAasdasdafdsa xD sentándose frente a él

-Hola…- dijo la chica comiendo un pedazo de pizza del plato de Dante

-._. Hola… ¬¬ oye me costo caro- refunfuño quitándosela –paga si quieres comer-

-**¬¬* padre espero que hacer esto valga la mendiga pena… **^^ así que tu eres el chico nuevo, es un placer- exclamo extendiendo su mano en señal de que le besara la mano (?) –soy Trish ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Dante- respondió concentrado en su comida ignorando que Trish tenia estiradota la mano xD -._. te duele la mano o qué-

-**Hombres… ¬¬ **como sea… mi padre me envió a buscarte, tenemos clase así que vamos- dijo arrastrando al rojito a la clase de historia

De vuelta con Sparda y su amada/pervert esposa xD que se encontraban en la cocina, ella preparando el almuerzo y el respetable señor puliendo sus espadas

-Amor ¿no crees que es muy pronto darles a Yamato y Rebellion a los chicos?-

-No xD mi padre me regalo la Force Edge cuando tenía 5 años así que esta bien, además son hijos del gran Sparda tienen que demostrar quien manda- exclamo en pose heroica sobre la mesa

-¬¬ ¿Que te he dicho de inculcarles que se crean superiores solo por ser mitad demonios?-

-Que es grosero… pero amorcito TnT sino lo hacemos estamos perdidos eh digo ^^ estas preparando pollo relleno ¿verdad?- dijo el moradito tratando de evadir su metida de pata

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste amorcito?- pregunto la rubia con su casual aura negra alrededor

-O_O Oh pero mira la hora :yaoming: ya tengo que recoger a los niños como dicen mejor corrió que ahí quedo- dijo corriendo al auto

De vuelta con Vergil que acompañado de Lady por fin encontró la bendita clase de historia xDDD en cuanto entro noto que todos lo miraron fijamente (típico e.e) todos dejaron de hacer desorden entre otras cosas para nomas mirarlo como si fuera un bicho raro o en su defecto apreciar su sensualidad :LOL:

-Buena suerte campeón xD- dijo Lady caminando a su asiento

-¬¬ ¡AHÍ ESTAS DESGRACIADO!- grito Nero levantándose y tomando a Vergil de la camisa

-¡Detente Nero!- grito Kyrie tratando de separarlo

-._. ¿Dante?- pregunto el azulito completamente confundido tratando de entender lo que veía

-._. Eh… no eres el mismo que vimos antes-dijo Nero soltándole la camisa y rascando su barbilla

-Oh él debe ser el que buscaba Dante-

-._. No entiendo una mierda…- dijo Ver mirando a Nero fijamente, en ese momento entró Trish arrastrando a Dante

-¬¬ Oye suéltame- refunfuño el rojito apartándose de Trish

-*-* Waaaaaaaaa que lindos- gritaron un grupo de chicas acercándose a ambos gemelos empujando a Nero, Kyrie y Trish

-Hola guapo ¿estarás ocupado esta tarde?- pregunto una chica tomándole la mano a Dante

-xD Sí, ocupado llevándote al cine- respondió de forma galante

-Kyaaaaa llévame a mí- grito otra chica

-No a mí- se peleaban mientras Dante estaba de lo mejor disfrutando de que se pelearan por él hasta que Trish se interpuso apartándolas y ella abrazándose al rojito (hija de su gran puto padre ¬¬* xD)

-¬¬* Atrás hermanas él es mío-

-xD Nuestro amo es todo un playboy- exclamo Rudra feliz

-xD Que sexappeal posee- dijo Agni con brillitos alrededor

-O_O ¡¿Qué?! Oye desde cuando soy de tu propiedad- pregunto Dante tratando de apartarse de ella

-Desde esta mañana que me ayudaste y nos conocimos…- exclamo abrazándose mas a él

-._. En… serio…-

-xD seeeeh-

_Dante se encontraba buscando la cafetería cuando de pronto miro un labial en el suelo_

_-Oye ¿es tuyo?- pregunto mirando a la rubia_

_-Oh sí, gracias- dijo la chica tomándolo_

_-No hay de que- dijo el rojito marchándose_

-**._. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho eso…-**

-Así que eres mío tigre- dijo la rubia arrastrándolo y haciendo que se sentara al lado de ella dejando a todos pasmados incluyendo a Vergil xD

-Hola lindo te ves mas serio que tu hermano ¿no quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto la chica pero cuando se dio cuenta vio a Vergil sentándose al lado de Alice -¬¬ bah al cabo que ni quería…-

De pronto el profesor Arkham entro a la clase con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, seguido del director Mundus

-¬¬ Mierda que día… como sea ya vieron a sus nuevos compañeros, espero se lleven bien bla, bla, el director tiene unas palabras

-Muy buenas niños- saludo Mundus con su traje de Adán xDDDD

-Hay algo que se llama ropa interior- grito un chico haciendo que todos se rieran pero provoco que Mundus usara una especie de hechizo que lo transformo en una gallina

-¬¬* Alguien tiene algo mas que agregar- pregunto Mundus sonriendo de forma tétrica mientras los presentes trataban de no hacerse en los pantalones xD

-Holis pa- saludo Trish desde su asiento

-O_O ¡¿ÉL ES TU PADRE?!- pregunto Dante abrazando su mochila

-Síp ¬¬ ¿algún problema?-

-P-problema o_o c-claro que n-no **fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck ._. creo que ya sé lo que siente papá T^T estoy muerto…-**

**-**o_o Mierda…- susurro Vergil no creyendo el cruel destino de su hermano y no creyendo su horrendo sufrimiento del profe Arkham que lo miraba guiñándole el ojo

* * *

Hasta aquí! xD espero les haya gustado ._. cuando lo escribí sentí que era largo xD lo leo y se siente corto, asdasdsadsa pobre Dante pronto arreglo el problema que tiene con Trish ¬w¬ kukuku han de haber notado que hago muy melositos a Ver y Alice fácil AMO esa pareja -w- por eso es ah y nomas esperen a ver cuando entre la pareja oficial de Dante xDDD por ahora todo fue muy loco ._. y se pondrá maaaaaas loco todavía :B en fin espero les gustara y pronto actualizo, dejen un review que dejar uno no cuesta ;)

Catch you later xD


End file.
